


Prior Claim

by Ankh



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Ankh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old enemy shows up and she wants Daniel Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prior Claim

**Author's Note:**

> AU regarding fate of Sha're in the pilot episode. I've warned for rape/non-con but it's regarding what happened to Daniel in the past in the episode Hathor.

"Warning. Off-world gate activation."

General Hammond glanced out of the control room window and watched as the chevrons began to light up on the ancient gateway to other worlds. He glanced down at the technician sitting at the computer console, smiling at what he saw. The young man's eyes were darting from the stargate below to the monitor in front of him with a poorly suppressed air of excitement and he was practically quivering. After a few months serving at the SGC that excitement would die down but only a little, mused the general. It was impossible to get too blasé about a piece of technology that could not only create a wormhole through space, but use it to transport matter - usually people - light years across the galaxy to planets that were barely registered spots of light through the Earth's most powerful telescope.

"Is anyone due back?" he asked the technician, his mellow Texan voice holding something like indulgence in its tone.

"Yes sir, one unit, SG - Sir, code coming through, confirmed as SG6. They're due back now." There was relief and what sounded suspiciously like disappointment in the young man's voice.

Hammond stifled a smile. After a while you got to enjoy routine; they got far too much excitement in this facility. Boring could be a good thing.

"Then open the iris and get our people home."

The iris contracted to reveal the shimmering surface that was, according to the SGC scientists, the event horizon of - Hammond frowned. Something about subatomic particles, he remembered that much. Well, he'd leave that to the likes of astrophysicist Major Carter, he had enough on his plate. Maybe he'd ask her to explain it to him again when she got back from her vacation with her father and the Tok'ra on P5B482. As it was, he could do little more than marvel at the strange beauty of the fluid blue and white light, wonder as the surface rippled, the energy of the wormhole contained by the twenty-two foot high circle that had been dug up at Giza in 1928 and which had baffled scientists for decades.

The first arrivals slipped through the surface, putting the general in mind of a translucent jell-O doorway. The accompanying noise added to the image - a thick, moist 'shloop' of a sound that needed words invented by Dr. Seuss to do it justice.

It was a few seconds before Hammond realized something was very wrong. Three members of SG6 had drawn their sidearms, which they were pointing at gate room security personnel. Then the reason for their behavior stepped through the stargate.

Hathor paused to look around her, perfectly composed, supremely confident in her own power and apparently unimpressed by the threat posed by SGC. She had held these men under her spell once before - she clearly believed she could do so again, if she so wished.

Hammond reached for the intercom for the gate room below. "Hold your fire! Keep your distance. Do not approach the hostile. Repeat, do not approach the hostile." Heart pounding but hoping none of his men were aware of this weakness, he headed down the stairs, slowing a little as he reached the open doors to the gate room.

There was a faint smile on Hathor's lips as Hammond entered. Then she spoke, her thickly distorted voice identifying her as Goa'uld. "We have come for our beloved. You will bring to us the one you call Daniel Jackson."

***

Colonel Jack O'Neill resisted the urge to tell the general to sit down and stop pacing before it drove him nuts. His mind firing on all cylinders, he rubbed at his cropped graying hair, as if doing so might coax forth some suggestion that hadn't already been aired. His thought processes were not being helped by the fact it was so hot in the room it felt as if his brain was being fried. His uniform felt too heavy and confining, his blue shirt darkening in patches as it clung to his sweating body. His eyes felt gritty, every muscle in his body seemed to have tensed and, all in all, he was not having a good day.

By contrast, Colonel Makepeace was the epitome of the perfect officer; composed, his voice was steady and he appeared unflappable. Jack wanted to hit him. Hard. Actually, Jack just wanted to hit something and Makepeace was as good a target as any. Being called back to duty just as he was about to leave the base on a week's vacation was enough to sour his temper. Discovering the reason was Hathor and that she wanted Daniel had stirred homicidal impulses he was finding it difficult to suppress. Like the guy hadn't been through enough having his wife killed by Apophis because she wasn't a suitable host. Seemed like the whole damn universe was out to beat the crap out of Daniel. The Goa'uld queen had given them two hours to get Daniel. Since he had been officially on vacation as of 1300 hours today, wouldn't be at home and would be out of contact since his pager was currently in Jack's pocket, at least this time the scientist was safe no matter what the bitch tried.

Oblivious to O'Neill's ugly mood, Makepeace continued to push his proposed plan of attack. "Sir, I think with the right diversion my men can take this Goa'uld. We can - "

"Get SG6's heads blown off. You don't think Hathor is smart enough to expect something like that? She's a damn Goa'uld!" O'Neill bit out. "She managed to take out SG6 - though I'd like to know how that happened."

"Probably used the same chemical weapon she used on us before," Makepeace pointed out. "SG6 wasn't around the last time so they had no previous experience of this Goa'uld."

"That's why we have reports and security cameras! They were sloppy. Now the bitch is back and after one of my team."

"We can take her, Jack," Makepeace reiterated, his steady stare fixed on O'Neill.

"You sure about that? It's not one of your men she's after. If it was would you be so quick to get your gung-ho ass in there, guns blazing?" O'Neill spat out with uncharacteristic venom. While Daniel might be safe, just the thought of what the Goa'uld queen had done to them both was making old anger come roaring back.

A muscle began to twitch in Makepeace's jaw as his teeth clenched.

"We've seen how powerful this particular Goa'uld is," Hammond interjected, his voice level, almost soothing. The gaze he fixed on O'Neill was close to sympathetic. "She had every man in this facility under her spell. If it hadn't been for the fact the female personnel were immune - "

"That's what was wrong with the picture." O'Neill glanced up at the general, his voice now subdued as he added, "Lieutenant Turner. She was missing from Hathor's little 'bodyguard'."

The general sighed softly. "I know. That Goa'uld is probably responsible for killing one of my people."

"What Goa'ulds can't use they destroy."

Hearing that familiar voice, O'Neill's head snapped to the left to watch Daniel as he entered the briefing room. Stargate Command had a Goa'uld at the gate, soldiers pointing their own firearms at their heads, O'Neill was desperate to tear something apart - and Daniel appeared on the scene looking so blessedly, wonderfully normal.

He was the last person Jack wanted to see right here, right now. There was real anger in his voice as he asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Daniel came further into the room, hands in the pockets of his pale chinos, rust-colored shirt fastened and left hanging loose over a black t-shirt. His eyes wandered over the assembled officers, seeing a mixture of frowns, confusion and, in some cases, relief. He tilted his head at Jack, the faintest suggestion of a quizzical smile on his unshaven face.

"Hello Jack. I hear my presence has been requested. A royal summons no less. How could I refuse?"

Ignoring that dry response, O'Neill turned a fierce glare on the general. "He's the last person who should be here!"

"Actually I'm the first person who should be here. After all I am the resident mythology expert." From his grimace it was clear Jackson took no pleasure in stating this fact.

"We're not talking mythology. We're talking big, scarey reality with a snake in its head. And it's asking for you." Jack paused, a frown creasing his brow. "How the hell did you get here so fast?"

"Luckily, I dropped by to pick up some texts."

"Texts? We're on vacation," Jack said, side-tracked. He added with a frown, "Luckily?"

"If Hathor sees me here she'll think she's won."

"If she gets you through the gate she will have."

Daniel shifted restlessly, clearly uncomfortably aware that he was the focus of every gaze in the room. Every man here had experienced being under Hathor's control. Everyone knew what had happened to Doctor Jackson. Everyone knew what Hathor wanted from 'her chosen' now.

"It's my neck, Jack."

"It's not your neck she's after!" Hating himself as the color drained from Daniel's face and for the way he flinched as though struck, O'Neill's glare switched to the general. "He shouldn't be here."

"I disagree. But I do agree with Colonel Makepeace. We need a diversion - but from a most unlikely source. Doctor Jackson, I want you to see Doctor Fraiser."

"About the pheromone inhibitor? I've already taken it and the spray is in my pocket - just in case. She said it should last at least a couple of hours. I'm assuming you want the diversion to come from me?"

"If you get close enough she'll try to use whatever chemical weapon she used before. She'll assume you're under her spell, she won't consider you a threat."

O'Neill shifted restlessly in his chair, hands clenched on the table in front of him. "Sir, for the record I do not like this plan. But if Daniel's putting his ass on the line then I want to head the assault team."

Hammond gave the colonel a long, measuring look, clearly considering several options before saying, "Since Doctor Jackson is a member of your team, permission granted. But you'll work with Colonel Makepeace. We need clear heads on this one, colonel. We can't afford to make any mistakes."

He stood up and despite the determination in his stance and on his face, there was a weariness about him that slipped out briefly before it was hidden beneath the mantle of command. "See to it that Doctor Jackson is issued with a suitable weapon, then return here for briefing. We have ninety minutes before our time is up. Let's use that time, people."

***

"Jack?"

"I don't want to hear it."

Daniel slid a look at the man striding along beside him, taking in the clenched jaw and narrowed lips. "How do you know what I want to say?"

"You think I'm being over-protective."

"Actually I was going to ask if you thought I wasn't up to this."

Unusually, Jack kept his gaze fixed ahead and not on Daniel, which was enough to make him uneasy.

"Daniel, I know you can do this. I just don't like it. And I don't like this plan."

"So what would be your plan?"

Jack's lips briefly tightened further before relaxing enough to permit a soft sigh. For the first time in ten minutes he actually looked at Daniel. "Well, I suggested letting you go off on this honeymoon with Hathor but that didn't go down too well."

Recognizing that Jack was trying to lighten the tension with humor, Daniel found a smile from somewhere and asked, "Really?"

"Hammond wasn't keen. I think he's got his eye on the lady."

"Oh. Is that your only suggestion?"

"And praying. That might work." Jack came to an abrupt halt then swung away to face the grey metal bulkhead that was to be found throughout the base. He prodded at the wall with his booted foot, resisting the urge to kick - broken toes were no joke. "Why now? It's been what - two years? Why now?" he muttered.

"SG6 were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Hathor probably took the opportunity as it presented itself."

Jack's next words were spoken so softly that Daniel barely caught them. "Why does it have to be you?"

Daniel frowned in thought, giving the question serious consideration. "Hathor knows we killed Ra. She may even have heard we killed Seth. We managed to put a stop to Apophis' attack on Earth. When we blew up his ships we killed his queen. We haven't exactly made life easy for him - or any Goa'uld for that matter. You could say we've acquired a certain reputation with the System Lords. Think about it, Jack. What better symbol of power than to have one of the Tau'ri as your...slave."

"Especially her 'beloved'. It has to be the glasses. Women love the glasses." Trying to force a grin and failing miserably, Jack set off once again down the corridor, ahead of Daniel so that the other man wouldn't see the fear in his eyes.

Aware of what Jack was feeling, Daniel followed him, long legs having to work to keep up with his friend's rapid pace. "Nothing so flattering as that," he replied, his tone and manner emotionless as he continued with his theory. "Hathor is used to being obeyed. She planned to take over this place and populate the world with her offspring. Our people stopped her. I think you can safely say we pissed her off."

"Is there anything you can think of in all that mythology stuff that could help here?" It was a sign of how worried he was that Jack made no attempt to hide the pleading in his voice and his expression.

"Well. Ah, there is a story of how Ra ordered Hathor to kill some people who had defied him but then he changed his mind. Hathor had already begun the slaughter and was so drunk on bloodshed that she continued to kill. So Ra created a lake of beer laced with blood. She drank it and became inebriated, falling asleep soon afterwards. When she awoke she was sweet-tempered."

"I really don't think that's going to help here," Jack said, with just a trace of desperation in his voice.

"No. But if she thinks she's getting what she wants - "

"Namely you."

" - namely the obedience of the people responsible for destroying a powerful system lord, she might lower her defenses."

"Then we tear the snake out of her." There was immense satisfaction in Jack's voice as he said the words.

He came to an abrupt halt and Daniel had taken a couple of extra steps before he realized. His eyes roved over Jack, lingering over the tensed shoulders and clenched fists.

"Did you know the ancient Egyptians regarded red hair as a sign of evil?" Daniel said, sliding his hands into his chinos in a casual fashion, as though he was taking a stroll in the park instead of preparing for a potentially life-threatening situation.

"No. But thank you for sharing that with me." Jack's tone was sardonic but he couldn't hide the anxiety in his eyes. He touched Daniel briefly on the shoulder before setting off again, shoulder to shoulder with his friend.

When they reached their destination, Jack slid a worried look at Daniel before leading the way into the armory. He nodded to the Quartermaster before seeing to the issue of one of his favorite weapons, a zat'n'ktel, for Daniel.

"OK, hide this away."

"It's a bit big, Jack."

"Use your imagination."

Daniel stared at him, implacable. "I can't take that. You have it. For all we know Hathor can sense Goa'uld technology or naqahdah. After all, she said the gate drew her to it. There's no way something this bulky is going to escape her notice - and telling her I'm just pleased to see her isn't going to work."

"You could try!" Jack snapped.

"Jack..." Daniel held the other man's gaze and waited.

Jack sighed, ignoring the curious stare of the Quartermaster. Turning from Daniel he cast an eye over the weapons on offer and reached for a small knife. Balancing it in his hand for a moment, he rubbed his thumb across the tip of the blade before handing it to Daniel then signing for the item.

Daniel noticed Jack had taken the zat gun but made no comment.

"If she does have one of those force field deals the knife will get through. Come on."

"Showtime?"

"Not yet. We still have a few minutes before the briefing and they'll still be arguing over the damn plan."

Following Jack into the elevator, Daniel was surprised when Jack hit the button for the VIP accommodations level. "Where are we going?"

When Jack remained silent, Daniel decided simply to follow the man's lead.

Jack pulled his friend inside one of the VIP rooms and flipped on the light before closing the door. "Look, I don't want you taking any risks, OK?"

"Jack - "

"No, hear me out. You can get a little...impetuous shall we say? Well that's not an option. There's no room for screw-ups."

"I was right," Daniel said, sounding disappointed. "You don't think I'm up to this."

"Dammit, Daniel, that's not what I'm saying! Call it a power game if you like but we both know what the end result will be if she gets you through that gate. You fancy being Hathor's pet stud, have her use your DNA so her slimy little babies won't get rejected by human hosts?"

"That's a really stupid question, Jack."

"It was rhetorical! I'll do what I can to keep you safe - but you've gotta follow orders. Just be ready to duck and get the hell away from her when the firing starts."

"If it looks like SG6 can't be - "

"Stop right there. You do not worry about them - that's what the assault team is for. You worry about keeping yourself safe, OK?"

"If it looks bad for the others, let me go with her."

"Dammit! Are you listening to a single word I'm saying? As your CO I'm telling you you're not going anywhere with that bitch. You got that? Just...be careful."

"I will. And Jack, if it's any consolation she'll probably tire of me soon and select someone else. You better watch your back."

"Was that a joke?"

Seeing his attempt at humor had backfired and, if anything, had worked to poker-like effect on the embers of Jack's anger, Daniel held his hands up in a pacifying gesture. "OK. It was in poor taste."

"Damn right," Jack hissed. "What if she likes having you around and decides to stick a Goa'uld inside you, huh?"

"I'm hoping she wants a puppet. Another Goa'uld might question her authority. We should go now."

"I know." Jack continued to stare at the other man for several long seconds. A sigh escaped him then, with infinite tenderness, he pulled Daniel into his arms.

"Jack, the security cameras," Daniel warned softly, his eyes darting about the room.

"I don't give a damn," Jack said, his voice harsh, before moving in.

"Oh, it's OK. It's the room Yu had. They still haven't replaced the - " The rest of Daniel's words were cut off as Jack kissed him, a desperate meeting of mouths that stole his breath. The arms around him tightened, fingers gripping his flesh with force enough to bruise.

"As your lover I'm telling you to be careful and keep yourself safe," Jack whispered against the other man's throat, his head bent to hide the fear in his eyes.

"My lover, huh? So you're admitting that much?" Daniel asked, his voice thick with sudden emotion. Despite the fact they had been in a sexual relationship for several months, neither man had admitted there might be anything tender in their feelings for one another. He rubbed his cheek against the short hair tickling his jaw, eyes closed in an effort to stop them from stinging.

"There's a whole lot of stuff I'm going to admit to when I have you at my place. For now, stay safe, and keep out of the line of fire."

"You have to promise me something," Daniel murmured against the grey and silver-streaked head pressed into the curve of his throat. He felt the body in his arms tense, then Jack's head lifted.

Something in the tone of Daniel's voice told Jack exactly what words were unspoken. One look at his lover's face confirmed his suspicion. Fear ran though him, making his stomach churn and bile rise up in his throat. He choked it down, shaking his head. "No."

"You have to. I'm glad Apophis killed Sha're instead of making her a host for his queen. It would have destroyed her to live like that. It's not living, Jack. I don't want to end up a host. I'd rather be dead," Daniel insisted, knowing his words were the last thing Jack wanted to hear but determined to make him listen to his request.

"It's not going to happen," Jack whispered, as if saying the words aloud might tempt fate.

"Jack - "

"Not going to happen," Jack insisted, then kissed Daniel fiercely to silence any further unthinkable requests. It wasn't going to happen, no way, no how, not ever. If Jack had to kill every damn Goa'uld in the universe to ensure it never happened then he would. Starting with Her Royal Goa'uldiness.

***

This time it was Daniel who led the way back to the Briefing Room on Level 27 - the usual briefing room was impossible to use because of its proximity to the gate room. There was no knowing what kind of technology Hathor might have picked up and closing the blast windows to block her view of the proceedings was just a little too close to waving a red rag in the cow's face.

A heavily frowning Jack trailed in Daniel's wake, narrowed eyes drifting over the other man as if trying to memorize every minute detail. Almost too softly to hear he muttered, "There has to be another way."

"I think we're all out of options, Jack."

Jack's gaze was penetrating. "You don't think this will work, do you?"

The face Daniel showed him was serene, a calm acceptance in his eyes that sent shivers down Jack's spine.

Without answering, Daniel went to join General Hammond, who was busy briefing a group of men carrying rifles armed with tranquillizers.

When Hammond saw them approaching he walked towards them, eyes assessing both men. "Colonel, you'd better join your assigned team. Richards, Jones and Gerard have been briefed already. Colonel Makepeace will brief you."

O'Neill nodded his acknowledgment of the order but paused to stare at Daniel for several long seconds before necessity meant he leave the other man to carry out his part of the mission.

"Now, Doctor Jackson, this diversion of yours," Hammond said, his voice matter-of-fact and not betraying an ounce of the regret that was in his eyes. "You're to lead Hathor into believing - "

"That I'm her adoring slave. Don't worry, I'll get her attention."

"I'm sure you will." Hammond's voice lowered, his words only for Daniel's ears as he added, "You do know I can't order you to do this, doctor. After all, you are a civilian guest of this facility and - "

"It's the only way," Daniel interjected flatly.

The General stifled a sigh. "Then all that remains is for me to wish you luck. Colonel Makepeace will give you the signal for when to move in. Be careful, son, and stay out of the line of fire."

***

Forced to wait, control of the situation way out of his hands, O'Neill found himself thinking of the possible worst case scenarios if the operation should go wrong. Cursing his imagination he tried to find an inner calm, that place where imagination was banished and all focus was on the mission and getting the job done.

It was incredibly difficult, almost impossible.

Dammit, he couldn't lose Daniel. Not now. Not when he'd only just got him. Not ever.

He wouldn't lose Daniel. He just wished he was leading this op instead of Makepeace. He had nothing against the Marine - really - other than the fact he wasn't Air Force - but Daniel was his responsibility, his archaeologist, his best friend.

Daniel was his, period.

Hathor just needed to get the point rammed home into that snaky head of hers.

Fortunately for O'Neill, Daniel made his entrance and the show began.

***

"Beloved. We have missed you. Come closer. We wish to see you." Hathor's voice was coaxing, seductive. Behind her the event horizon rippled, the gate's chevrons locked onto the coordinates she had ordered to be dialed up fifteen minutes ago.

Daniel's eyes flickered toward the stargate. Pity there was no silent way of dialing. Kawoosh, the witch is dead.

Wow. Not only was Jack O'Neill in his heart, he was apparently in his head, too. As Jack would say, cool.

Obeying Hathor's summons, Daniel walked towards the Goa'uld queen, glancing at SG6 as he passed them. The men were clearly under some sort of control, their faces expressionless as they continued to train their weapons on the men and woman they worked with every day. Had he looked at Sam and Teal'c like that? Fear rose up as memories of his treatment at the hands of this Goa'uld swamped him. It had taken weeks before he felt clean again, months for the nightmares to cease plaguing him. It had taken almost dying during Apophis' attack on Earth to wipe away what he felt was self-pity, and his relationship with Jack to replace bad memories with good. Jack still had nights when he woke up clutching his belly, feeling for a Jaffa pouch that was no longer there.

Daniel resisted the urge to look for Jack, needing the other man's presence, knowing he would be watching the proceedings with an eye for vengeance. The thought made the fear recede, just a little.

Jack. His Jack. They had never discussed their relationship. They had never given voice to their feelings for one another, despite the fact it was apparent in every smile, every touch. They had never given name to what those feelings were, yet it was obvious each time they made love. They had never admitted they were lovers. Now it might be too late.  
_  
I love you Jack._

He should have told him.

They should have told each other while they had the chance.

As he approached Hathor he was struck by her beauty, as he had been the first time he had seen her. The Goa'uld really did have excellent taste when it came to selecting hosts. Some curious part of Daniel, the scientist within him, wondered why that was. Did previous hosts influence the choice in some way? Is that why his beautiful Sha're had been rejected? Because she didn't match up to some previous host's ideal of beauty? He stepped closer to Hathor, dimly aware of her satisfied smile, even as he wondered if Goa'ulds who had never had a host had no idea of what was considered beautiful. Was that why the 'children' of Apophis had had hosts selected for them? Why else would an alien so physically different from humans have any conception of what was considered beautiful in the human form? Why was that? He considered the matter with determined fascination as he felt Hathor's hand caress his face, her fingers sliding into his short hair. He had had longer hair when she had last seen him. I wonder if she likes the new haircut, he thought, his inner voice tinged with hysteria as he abandoned the shield of reasoning and theorizing and prepared to focus on getting the job done. He moved closer, hands sliding up Hathor's arms, ready to kiss 'his' queen, to play the besotted slave, not entirely sure he was grateful for the effectiveness of the pheromone inhibitor, which left him all too aware of what was happening.

_Jack, don't let her take me._

Closer, closer - then something in Hathor's expression alerted him. Her smile was...knowing.

She knew. Somehow she knew she had no power over him. Her hands gripped his arms, turning him round, clearly planning to use him as a shield. And for a brief moment she was off-balance.

Daniel moved on instinct. Breaking free, his hand swept up, clutching the knife. The blade plunged into soft human flesh with shocking ease. Hathor's mouth opened, a shocked cry escaping her lips, then a scream of fury and she was going to give the order to SG6 to fire - and that was unacceptable.

Daniel threw himself at the queen, pushing her back, back through the event horizon. Fingers grasped at him and he was being pulled towards the gate.

_Jack, help me._

He was aware of Jack speaking, yelling - there was certainly volume but the words swept over him in a meaningless wave of sound mixed in with the dull thud of tranquillizer darts hitting human targets and zat gun blasts. Strong hands were pulling him back, stopping him from falling through the event horizon with Hathor, continued to pull him away so he was almost off the ramp; and she was gone and he was safe. Then Jack moved back up the ramp towards the still-active gate.

"No!" Daniel leapt forward, tackling Jack to the ground. He was aware of raised voices, of confusion, but mostly of the other man struggling beneath him. A fist crashed into his face, drawing blood as it split his lip. Jack was furious, desperately trying to throw off Daniel but he was not about to let go and he hung on, determined not to let Jack get to his feet while the gate was still open.

The event horizon disappeared abruptly, iris snapping closed, shocking both men struggling on the ramp into sudden stillness.

Then Jack was yelling again. "What the hell did you do that for! You want to go with that bitch, is that it?"

"Jack - "

"Dammit! We could have killed her for good and you had to get your peace-preaching ass in the way!"

"And if you'd gone after her and there were twenty Jaffa - " Daniel's voice broke but he continued in a harsh whisper, " - waiting for you on the other side? What then, Jack?"

For a brief moment there was nothing but the two of them, gazes locked; then others were intruding, questions were being asked and it was time to return to duty.

***

"How did it go?"

Jack scratched at his cheek, fingernails rasping against short stubble. "Not too bad. I had a lecture about how it's good for a CO to care about the members of his unit but shouldn't let emotions cloud judgment. There was stuff about acceptable behavior. I got off pretty lightly considering I went nuts on you. Oh, hey. You better take this back. You left it in my bathroom."

Daniel automatically accepted the pager Jack was holding out but his eyes were on Jack's face. "I'd hardly call it nuts," he said gently.

"I hit you for crying out loud!" Jack said forcefully, then glanced around to see if they were being observed. Relieved to see the corridor was empty but mindful of the security cameras, he lowered his voice and added, "I was so ready to rip Hathor apart with my bare hands I punched you in the mouth." He frowned at the cut on the other man's face, regret in his eyes. "How is the lip?"

"It's fine. Can we go home now?" There was a plaintive note in Daniel's voice.

"Yeah. Shall I drop you at your place?" Jack asked, sounding subdued.

"Why? I thought the plan was to spend our vacation at your place."

"You want to take the risk? I might go crazy and try to beat the crap out of you," Jack said with deep self-recrimination.

"I'll take my chances," Daniel said with a smile and went to fetch his jacket.

***

"You sure you don't want anything stronger?" Jack asked as he handed a mug of coffee to Daniel.

He inhaled appreciatively, taking a cautious sip and almost burning his mouth before admitting defeat and putting it down to cool a little. "This is enough, thanks." A stain on his shirt caught his eye and he plucked at the material, squinting down at the mark that was almost invisible against the rust-colored cotton. "Oh, look at that. I must have caught some of Hathor's blood when I stabbed her," he muttered absently. "Pity. I liked this shirt." He continued to stare at the stain for a few seconds before pulling the shirt off and tossing it onto the coffee table.

A snarl of a sound from across the room caught his attention but when he looked up Jack wasn't looking his way and seemed fascinated by the moisture sliding down his beer bottle.

"Are you angry with me?" Daniel asked warily, sensing a deep emotion within his lover but not certain whether it was anger and whether it was centered on him.

"What?"

"You normally sit next to me when we're alone like this. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh come on, Jack. Talk to me. Something is bothering you," Daniel said coaxingly.

Tugging one of the cushions onto his lap, Jack held it close, fingers unconsciously clenching into the soft fabric. "Maybe seeing you almost pulled through the gate by Hathor has got me a little...upset."

"Oh. That." Daniel's eyes drifted to the blood-stained shirt then skittered away.

Taking a brief pull at his beer, Jack's eyes remained fixed on Daniel, flicking from his eyes to the tightly closed mouth. "Yeah. That."

"Thanks by the way. For pulling me back."

With inordinate care Jack placed his beer bottle on the floor at his feet. Tugging the cushion a little closer, he hugged it to him, staring at the pattern with intense concentration as he picked at a loose thread with a ragged fingernail. "I told you, there was nothing to worry about."

"But you're still upset."

"Of course I'm upset!" Jack snapped, eyes finally flashing up to look at Daniel. "What do you expect from me? I'm not a machine." He tossed the cushion aside, kicking it away from him when it landed on the floor by his feet, almost knocking over his bottle of beer in the process. "I keep seeing it happen. If I'd taken a few seconds longer to reach you - "

"Maybe in some alternate reality you did. When you consider the - " Daniel broke off as Jack's expression registered. "Sorry. I guess that was pretty tactless, huh? It just occurred to me and I got caught up in the concept."

"I noticed. Will you stop being a scientist about this?"

Daniel froze. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That thinking and analyzing thing you do," Jack said, waving a hand at his friend. "Like it's some damned experiment or something. Shout! Scream. Kick something. Let it out for once. You won't break. Neither will I."

Clearly disturbed by Jack's words, Daniel leaned forward to make his point and asked passionately, "What do you expect from me, Jack? Do you want me to cry? Do you want me to break down and tell you how scared I was? How terrified I felt at the idea of being her prisoner, of having no life, no choice, no you?" He took a calming breath before continuing in his more usual tone, "Well I'm sorry. I don't do emotional breaking down very well."

"Maybe you should practice."

"And maybe you should let me handle this my own way," Daniel bit out.

"What? By getting all clinical and cold about it? She almost succeeded in getting you through the damn gate and you know what she wanted."

"Yes. I don't need you to state the obvious."

"Maybe I do! You, Daniel. She wanted you. Your DNA. Your semen, dammit! She would have raped you just like the last time."

The coffee cup shattered against the far wall, hot coffee splattering against paintwork, floor and furnishings.

Daniel stared at it blankly, watching the coffee drip down the wall then stared down at his hand which was clenched in his lap. In a tightly controlled voice that shook only a little, he said, "Sorry. I'll go get a cloth."

"Leave it," Jack said softly, rising to his feet.

"It'll stain," Daniel argued, a pleading look in his eyes that went right to Jack's heart.

"It doesn't matter."

"Let me just," Daniel stood up, head lowered, "get a damp cloth. Maybe a stain-remover. You have stain-remover, right? I'll go get it."

"Daniel," Jack murmured gently, stepping in his friend's path.

"Get out of my way, Jack. I need to deal with it," Daniel muttered, something desperate in his voice.

"I know. But let me help." Jack's arms came up, pinning Daniel to the spot. "Let me help."

"I can do this," Daniel whispered fiercely, stiff and unyielding beneath Jack's hands.

"I know you can," Jack murmured with an aching tenderness. "You always do. But maybe I need to help you, huh, Danny? Please?"

Daniel looked up at that, meeting Jack's gaze and seeing the helpless look in his eyes. He drew a breath, then another, the air catching in his throat; then he gave a small choked sound and his wonderful calm crumbled. He stepped forward into waiting arms, finding comfort and warm lips that brushed against his face, and loving words that whispered in his ear. Pressing closer, his own arms tightened around Jack, offering a comfort of his own that was gratefully received.

"God, Jack. I was so scared," Daniel confessed in a hushed voice, as though afraid he might be overheard. "I knew I had to go through with it but I was so scared inside. Then when I saw her face... She knew. That she had no power over me. She knew."

"She could sense the inhibitor stuff?" Jack asked, worried about the possible implications. Their best people had spent months working on the chemical; Jack for one had slept easier knowing there was a way of combating Hathor's 'power'.

"I don't know. Perhaps. We didn't fool her for a second. Maybe her power works like Seth's. Maybe once you've regained full control you have some sort of immunity and she knows that. SG6 were off-world the last time so they wouldn't have had that immunity. If she tries again - "

"But she's gone. You cut her up pretty bad. And we won't be so sloppy next time," Jack said soothingly, hands sliding up and down Daniel's back.

"That's just it. The next time. I must have really pissed her off, Jack. She'll either kill me or try to claim me again."

"She'll have to stand in line. I've got prior claim. I wanted you way before she came along." Jack gave a small choked sound and it was a moment before it was recognizable as a laugh. He buried his face in Daniel's hair, rubbing his cheek against the soft strands, then whispered in Daniel's ear, "From the moment you sneezed."

"That's a long time, Jack. And not very romantic," Daniel added, stifling a laugh that was a little too close to a sob for comfort.

Jack pulled back a little to look right into his lover's face. "Actually, I wanted you from the moment you tore into that other guy's translation but the sneezing line sounds funnier." He paused, seeing Daniel's smile, then ducked his head and muttered defensively, "I didn't say love."

"I know."

Catching the affection in his lover's voice, Jack looked up with a smile. "That was after I left you behind."

"Ah. On Apophis' ship?" Daniel stroked back a tuft of Jack's hair that was sticking up, fingers lingering over the task. "Well we both thought I was dying."

"Ah, no. When I left you behind on Abydos." Jack cleared his throat, unable to hold Daniel's stunned gaze for more than a few seconds. "So anyway, I figure if anyone's going to claim you as their beloved it's going to be me. And I don't like sharing."

"I wish I'd known," Daniel said softly, his gaze tender.

"No you don't. You had Sha're. And I'm guessing the love thing's pretty recent for you."

"It was after Apophis attacked Earth."

Dumbfounded, Jack stared at the other man.

"I thought I was dying and all I could think about was how much my death was going to hurt you."

"Oh."

Jack's arms tightened around him, and Daniel inhaled his lover's scent, basked in his warmth and strength. It felt like the safest place in the world.

"Hathor's still out there, Jack," he murmured, though his initial terror had faded to be replaced by a faint apprehension. There were so many enemies out there, apprehension had to be a good thing. It would keep him alert, alive.

"OK. Daniel, how many Goa'ulds have we pissed off?"

Not remotely surprised that he and Jack had been thinking along the same lines, Daniel said, "Pretty much all of them, I imagine." He tilted his head and he awaited Jack's words of wisdom.

"Hathor's just one more."

There was a pause. "That was supposed to make me feel better, right?" Daniel asked, feeling amusement bubbling up inside him.

"Supposed to. It worked just fine in my head."

Daniel began to laugh softly, damp eyes hidden against Jack's neck.

"You going to be OK?"

"You still want to kill Hathor?" Daniel mumbled.

"First chance I get," Jack confirmed, his savage expression at odds with his soft voice.

"Then I'm going to be OK. Right now I want to forget about Hathor, forget about the Goa'uld."

"Forget about my hitting you?" Tilting the other man's face, he pretended not to see the reddened eyes, leaving Daniel with his precious illusion of self-control, instead focusing on the still swollen lower lip and bruised chin. "Damn it, I can't believe I did that."

"You could kiss it better." Daniel crinkled his nose then gave a little sniff.

"That is such an old line."

"What, I need to use a line on you?" Daniel asked with mock affront.

Jack's smile was rueful. "You just have to breathe. And be you."

Daniel swallowed past the tightness in his throat and managed to say, "I think that was a compliment."

"Daniel, I love you. I was just stating the obvious."

"I love you too."

"That's lucky. Unrequited love sucks and jerking off is lonely."

Daniel gave a choked sound halfway between a snort and a snigger.

"Come here." Though Daniel was already in his arms, Jack pulled his lover even closer, threatening to cut off his circulation and air supply.

Daniel burrowed impossibly closer.

"One day we'll run into her," Jack said soothingly. "And then I'll kill her."

"Not if I can beat you to it," Daniel vowed, his eyes cold as he considered the prospect.

Jack smiled lovingly. "That's my sweet, gentle Danny."

"'Sweet'?" There was just a hint of a warning in Daniel's voice.

Jack relaxed his bear hug a fraction and smiled into his lover's face before kissing him on the nose. "Maybe when you're asleep," he amended in an effort to preserve his lover's self-image.

Daniel seemed torn between indignation and amusement.

He was irresistible.

Brushing his mouth across the swollen lower lip, Jack's kiss was butterfly-soft as he grazed over the small wound and bruised flesh. His tongue met the salt of skin and the scrape of stubble and he sighed happily.

"My lover. My lover, my lover, my lover. Hey, that sounds good."

Daniel returned the kiss, deepening it when Jack seemed reluctant to do so, uncaring of his bruised flesh. "You're finally admitting it. It does sound good."

"I've been your lover for a long time. I told myself it was just screwing around between friends and couldn't be anything more."

"Just a buddy fuck, huh?" Daniel asked with a casual and deliberate crudity that went straight to Jack's groin.

"Too scared to admit it was anything else. Not anymore." Jack rocked his hips, bumping groins with his lover as he slid his hands beneath Daniel's t-shirt. Encountering the warm firm flesh beneath the black cotton, he gave a reflexive groan, his hands continuing to roam over wide shoulders and the delicious contours of the long back and rise of the rump. "You OK with this?" he asked, somewhat breathlessly.

"Bedroom?" Daniel replied, tugging Jack in the direction of said room before his lover could say anything. His mouth claimed Jack's on the way, making the short journey difficult but pleasurable.

Since Daniel's tongue was in Jack's mouth, Jack didn't bother answering, but the alacrity with which he stumbled towards the bedroom seemed to indicate a positive response.

The speed with which he rid himself of clothes was another clue.

Daniel had just taken off his boots and socks when Jack caught his wrists, stilling his movements. Naked and clearly aroused, there was a hunger on Jack's face, a wildness in the eyes that made Daniel's heart beat faster in anticipation.

"Let me do this," Jack murmured, thumbs circling the sensitive skin of Daniel's wrists.

Jack shoved the t-shirt up out of the way and it gathered beneath Daniel's arms, exposing the soft skin of the flat belly and the smooth chest. Slipping a knee between Daniel's thighs, Jack crowded the lighter man, urging him back onto the bed. Daniel lay there, chest heaving as excitement built inside him. His mouth fastening on one pink nub, Jack tugged it with lips and teeth, teasing it erect, then moved to the other nipple, treating it in the same ungentle manner. Beneath him, Daniel surged up, wanting more contact with that hot mouth. Pausing to plunge his tongue between Daniel's parted lips, Jack invaded the sweet heat with a casual dominance before moving down the willing body, tracing a wet trail down the lightly muscled torso, delving into the hollow of the navel, making Daniel squirm.

Moving lower, his mouth met the soft skin of the pelvis and the trail of downy hair that disappeared inside the pale chinos. Dexterous fingers slipped the button free, sliding the zipper down with a torturous lack of haste, the grating of metal across metal a small, sexy sound that played in harmony with Daniel's shallow panting and the occasional creak of bedsprings.

The rustle of cotton brushing against skin was intensely arousing, almost as arousing as the sight of Daniel's erection straining against the thin barrier of his black boxer briefs. Dropping the pants to the floor, Jack returned to the covered cock, nudging it through the cotton with his nose and inhaling the concentrated scent of his aroused lover. His open mouth, hot and moist with the need to taste, pressed against the hard length, each exhalation causing Daniel to moan softly. When he had stretched the moment out long enough, letting the anticipation build, sweet and hot within him, Jack slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of the form-fitting boxers and eased them down with infinite care.

A small choked off cry escaped Daniel as the air, then a fleeting flick of a tongue, caressed his needy flesh, and Jack smiled with darkest satisfaction. Another cry was torn from his lover when Jack's tongue followed the trail of downy hair leading to the thatch of darker hair below, hair that felt coarse at first as it met his seeking tongue, gentler on his tongue as it became damp with his saliva. Drifting towards the softness of Daniel's inner thigh, Jack fed on the salt-rich crease of flesh, teeth gaining purchase on a tiny fold of skin, scraping lightly, then nipping.

Daniel convulsed, a sharp cry escaping him at the brief flash of pain, then subsiding with a groan as Jack sucked at the smarting flesh, leaving his mark.

"Turning vampire?" Daniel managed to ask throatily.

"Just staking my claim," Jack said in a voice unlike his own, a rough growl of a sound that made Daniel buck against him in helpless response, his cock batting demandingly at his lover's lips.

Jack's mouth sucked lightly at the flushed smooth head, lapping at the glistening fluid that oozed forth, tracing the entire beautiful length until it was slick with saliva. Then, lifting his mouth, he blew softly, cooling the warm wetness until Daniel was groaning and shifting restlessly on the mattress.

There was the sound of several things falling to the floor as Jack reached into the drawer of the night stand next to the bed. Daniel murmured a protest at the loss of contact and Jack spared a moment to kiss him, relishing the look of lust-dazed adoration on his lover's face.

The need to possess consuming him, Jack reached for the lubricant, preparing Daniel with gentle fingers as his lover began to whisper Jack's name like a mantra. Rolling a condom onto his cock became a trial of endurance, Jack so aroused that the touch of his own fingers almost sent him over the edge. He took a moment to collect himself, trying to drag deep breaths into lungs that seemed capable only of shallow panting. When he had regained some semblance of control, he crouched over Daniel, arranging those long muscled limbs to his satisfaction, almost undone by Daniel's complete acquiescence, then slid home.

So tight. Jack panted harshly, almost sobbing at the intensity of what he was feeling. Beneath him, Daniel pushed up, a rush of words escaping him though none of them made sense to Jack, legs wrapping around him, trying to draw him in deeper. Jack thrust again, more forcefully this time, setting a rhythm that was slow and steady but quickly picked up pace. Staccato grunts escaped Jack's lips, his deep strokes claiming Daniel over and over, a relentless thrusting that drove the man beneath him further up the bed, inch by inch. Daniel reached for the horizontal bed rail at the head of the bed, sweat-damp fingers trying to gain purchase on the smooth wood, finally succeeding, enabling him to push back against the hard cock claiming him, driving Jack on with rocking hips and broken sounds of encouragement.

Jack continued to thrust mindlessly, dazed eyes fixed on Daniel, Daniel's name interspersed with broken needy sounds and a word that sounded like 'mine'. Sweat ran freely down his flushed face and heated body, soaking his chest hair and easing the friction between their two heaving bodies. There was no slow build to orgasm for either of them - it came crashing down upon them, pounding them both with wave after wave of intense pleasure, leaving them in a tangled sticky heap, gasping for air.

Summoning up just enough strength to ease out of his lover and dispose of the condom, Jack collapsed beside Daniel, trying to think of something intelligent to say.

He gave a guttural groan, the sound lost in the depths of Daniel's mouth as he gave him a moist, noisy kiss.

Giving Jack a blissful smile, Daniel opened his mouth, was ambushed by a yawn, and sprawled across Jack instead, his nose buried in Jack's armpit. He was asleep in seconds.

Jack brushed his lips over the sweat-damp hair clinging to Daniel's forehead. "Mine," he whispered softly before drifting off to sleep, a smile on his lips.


End file.
